Just a Dream
by AiEdogawa4869
Summary: A la demande d'une personne j'ai écris ce petit OS, je devais avoir Ai, Akai/Subaru et Mokoto dans cet OS et voilà le résultat.


- Désoler, Ai-kun - Dit le professeur Agasa en retard à son rendez-vous - J'ai appelé Ran-kun, elle viendra te chercher dans une petite heure avec Sonoko-kun.

- Mâtaku, professeur, toujours en retard ! - répliqua Ai.

Agasa, sortis de sa maison en se dépêchant, Ai soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé. Elle commença a verser l'eau chaude dans sa tasse, quand elle reçut un SMS de Conan. Elle reposa la cafetière contenant l'eau chaude, sortit son portable de sa poche et lu le SMS qui disait qu'ils arriveront dans 10 minutes.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et commença à boire son thé, elle alluma alors la télé et regarda la rediffusion de l'interview d'Higo. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Après avoir fini son thé, Ai se leva, éteignit la télé et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour laver sa tasse. Au même moment Conan, Ran ainsi que Sonoko arrivèrent. Conan ouvrit la porte, Ai s'essuya les mains et se dirigea vers eux.

- Bonjour Ai-chan ! - Dit Ran avec le sourire.

Ai regarda Ran, elle allait lui répondre mais Sonoko, regardant sa montre, cria:

- On va être en retard si on ne part pas maintenant Ran !

- Oui tu as raison - dit Ran en regardant elle aussi sa montre - Allons-y Conan-kun, Ai-chan.

Conan, Ai, Ran et Sonoko se dirigèrent vers la limousine dans laquelle, le chauffeur de Sonoko les attendaient. Après une quinzaine de minutes passées sur la route, ils arrivèrent au tournois de Karaté pour assister à la finale où allait combattre Makoto.

Quand il arrivèrent, il se dirigèrent vers 3 sièges libres au 5è rang dans les tribunes.

- MAKOTO-SAN, GAMBATTE ! - cria Sonoko.

Makoto, assit alors sur le banc, rougi dû à l'encouragement de Sonoko. Le combat allait commencé, et Conan avait un comportement un peu bizarre, il regardait autour de lui avec un regard «sérieux». Ai l'ayant remarqué fronça des sourcils, une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il Kudo-kun, ça va ? - lui chuchota Ai.

- Hein ?! ... ah, oui oui. - lui répondit-il nerveusement.

Ai le regarda avec attention du coin de l'œil, _«Je ne le quitterais pas des yeux !» _Quelques minutes plus tard Conan sortit son excuse préféré.

- Je vais aux toilettes.

Conan descendit de son siège, et couru en direction des toilettes.

- Ne tarde pas trop à revenir, Conan-kun ! - dit Ran.

Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, il mit sa main sur son oreille, et écouta attentivement le message de quelqu'un qui venait de son oreillette. Ai l'ayant suivit écouta leur conversation, intriguée elle s'approcha alors de Conan.

- Haibara ?! - il éteignit alors son oreillette le plus rapidement possible - Que fais-tu là ?!

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je _vais_ au toilette, Baka !

- A-ah je... je vois...

Ai se dirigea vers les toilettes pour femmes et se cacha derrière le mur pour entendre leur conversation, et soudain elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle entendit CE nom.

Dans les tribunes, Sonoko encourageait Makoto qui était très concentré, à peine quelques minutes après que le combat avait commencer que Makoto envoya son adversaire au tapis.

- MAKOTO-SAN KAKOI !

Les deux karatékas se saluèrent et partir de leur côté pour se rafraichir en buvant de l'eau. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'était la remise de la coupe pour le vainqueur.

Makoto était interviewé et était photographié de partout. Sonoko et Ran descendirent des tribunes pour aller chercher Conan et Ai. Elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes et a leur grandes surprise ils n'étaient pas là. Au même moment le portable de Ran sonna.

- Conan-kun ?! Où es-tu ?!

- Ah, désolé Ran-neechan, le professeur Agasa m'a appelé pour tester un de ses nouveaux jeux et j'ai oublier de te prévenir.

- La prochaine fois envois-moi au moins un SMS !

- Désoler... Ah, je reste dormir chez le professeur ce soir vous pouvez dîner sans moi.

- D'accord Conan-kun, à demain alors.

- A demain Ran-neechan.

Conan raccrocha, et se tourna vers la vitre d'une voiture. Il fronça des sourcils, son menton étant posé dans la paume de sa main droite.

- On a eu de la chance que notre cible ne s'est montre pas.

- Ouais, mais un autre problème nous est tombé dessus.

Conan tourna sa tête vers les sièges arrière de la voiture, une fille au cheveux auburn, recouverte d'une petite couverture, dormais sur les sièges.

- Heureusement qu'Agasa m'a réparé ma montre hier, sinon je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait.

**FLASHBACK**

Ai écarquilla les yeux quand elle entendit CE nom. _«S-Su-Su-Subaru-san ?!» _

_«Pourquoi... Pourquoi Kudo-kun lui parle ?» _

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Ai sortit de sa cachette, serra les poings et fixa Conan droit dans les yeux.

- Ha-Haibara ? - demanda Conan inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- D-De quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi lui parles-tu... Pourquoi parles-tu avec Subaru-san ?!

- O-On parle d'affaires r-rien de plus ban-

- Alors pourquoi as-tu couper ton oreillette quand je suis arrivée ?! - l'interrompit Ai.

- Ah ça.. - Conan paniqua intérieurement quelques secondes mais trouva un moyen de s'en tirer.

- J'attend des ex-

Ai fut interrompu par une fléchette tranquillisante se qui l'endormie, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à terre, Conan la pris dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre une voiture rouge, il ouvrit la portière et y posa Ai endormie.

- Désoler Subaru-san, je n'ai pas d'autre endroit ou l'a posée.

- Fait attention qu'elle ne revienne pas à elle avant de l'avoir ramener chez le professeur Agasa.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Subaru et Conan arrivèrent chez le professeur Agasa, Conan portant Ai dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, les descendit prudemment et arriva dans la chambre d'Ai.

Conan se senti rougir quand Ai, encore endormit, enroula ses bras au cou de Conan, il se senti paralysé et ne bougeait plus. Il reprit ses esprit quelques secondes après, la posa sur le lit et la recouvrit de sa couverture.

-..Ku...Kudo-kun...

Conan la regarda et sourit.

- Waruina, Haibara...

Conan sortit de la chambre, monta les escaliers et arriva dans le salon. Perdu dans ses pensées, il marcha vers le canapé où il s'installa. Main sur le menton, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

- On dirait que notre cible c'est fait piégé - dit Subaru en regardant les informations qui passaient à la télé.

- Ouais, on dirait bien, c'est une bonne chose du moins. Et voilà qu'une des rares journées où je n'est pas eu d'affaire à résoudre ce finit.

Conan sourit puis se leva du canapé pour se dirigé vers le professeur Agasa qui réparait les badges, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

- Vous ne rester pas dîner, Subaru-kun ?

- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Conan, après avoir entendu cette phrase, sourit. Ai cachée derrière la porte, se trouvant en haut des escaliers, à écouter leur conversation fronça les sourcils, « J'en étais sûre... Cette voix... Cette voix est bien celle de Moroboshi Dai !»

- Matte !

Subaru, arrêta d'avancer, Agasa et Conan étonnés, se tourna vers Ai.

- Matte, Subaru-san...

Subaru se retourna, le sourire au lèvres.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'avoir caché que vous êtes...

Soudain Ai, eu un violent mal de tête, elle commença à s'évanouir mais Conan la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

-... que vous êtes... Mo...Moroboshi... Dai...

* * *

Ai ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle voyait était le plafond de sa chambre et sentait qu'elle avait très chaud et qu'elle transpirait énormément.

- Tu te réveilles enfin.

Ai s'essaya avec un peu de mal, la main posée sur son crâne, elle mit quelques instants à distinguer Conan qui se dirigea vers elle.

- Qu...Que c'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Après l'affaire tu as eu un soudain mal de tête et tu t'es évanouie, Agasa et moi t'avons rapidement emmené ici pour que tu te repose. Cela faisait presque 13 heures que tu dormais.

Ai, encore un peu mal à la tête se rallongea, elle transpirait encore beaucoup.

- Ran t'a préparé quelque chose, je l'ai posé près de ton lit.

- Subaru-san... Où est Subaru-san ?

Conan surpris lui répondit :

- Tu ne te souvient donc pas ? Cela fait 2 jours que Subaru-san est _partit en voyage_.

Ai un peu perdue et étonnée à la fois comprit, après quelques minutes, que tous ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve.


End file.
